


Voyeur

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2009 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge 9 at the 2009 summerpornathon: voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

Morgana had just been passing Arthur’s chambers. Just walking past, on her way to somewhere else entirely. She hadn’t been looking for him. It wasn’t something she’d planned. It was a complete accident.

It just so happened that, as she was passing, she heard some strange, indistinct noises from inside his room, and thought that perhaps she should make sure he was alright.

She knocked on the door. “Arthur?” she said. “Is everything alright?” She heard his voice call out, and it sounded like he might have been saying ‘come in’ – it was muffled and distorted, but she reasoned that it was hard to hear him properly through the door. So she pushed it open.

At first all she saw was a messy tangle of limbs – Merlin’s bare, pale legs, Arthur’s outstretched arm and curling fingers – but then it resolved itself into a scene that made her heart flutter.

Arthur ( _Arthur_ ) was bent over the table, legs splayed open, with his manservant standing behind him, fucking him, giving it to him _hard_ , taking him roughly – the Crown Prince of Camelot, taking it up the arse –

And Arthur _loved it_. She couldn’t see his face, but she could hear him grunting and moaning, fingers scrabbling desperately on the polished tabletop.

“C’mon, Merlin – you can do better than that – give it to me – _ohGodyes._ ”

Morgana gasped, and covered her mouth to hold back a moan. Merlin was bending forward ever so slightly, and she could see in between his spread legs – see _everything_.

She could see him sliding in and out of Arthur, see his balls slapping the Prince’s arse with every thrust, see the way Arthur’s shirt was pulled up around his ribs, see the bruises on his hips – Merlin must have done that, she realised. Merlin had left marks on his Prince.

She realised her mouth was hanging open, and shut it hurriedly. She knew she should go, just close the door quietly behind her and leave them to it, but she couldn’t quite tear her eyes away from them.

Merlin shifted, and thrust hard at a new angle, and Arthur must have liked that even better, because it made him _yell_ , and gasp out some very bad words.

“Oh God, _Arthur,_ ” she heard Merlin moan. But her attention was fixed on Arthur.  
She knew she should be disgusted by what she was seeing. That Arthur shouldn’t allow anyone to use him like this, let alone his _servant_ , but there was just something about it that was incredibly… arousing.

Her breath hitched. She could feel herself starting to get wet, and she wanted, she wanted to –

She took one, last, long look at the pair of them fixed the image in her mind, then turned and left them alone, fled back to her own chambers.

And once there, she locked herself in, sank down onto her bed, and slipped her hand up her own skirts.

All she had to do was picture it – just think of what she’d seen, of Arthur submitting, letting another man take him like that – and slip her fingers inside herself, and that was enough.

She came harder than she ever had before, clenching around her own fingers, then slumped back down on the bed.

She didn’t think she’d ever see him the same way again.


End file.
